


手画手

by Lisuca



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019), The Dark Knight
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisuca/pseuds/Lisuca
Summary: 《成为自己》番外（x）意识流口嗨（√）
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	手画手

事情是如何发展到这一步的呢？Joker俯下身去吻了Arthur的头顶，Arthur没有反应，没有表情，空气里有血和汗，给人色情的晕眩。无疑此刻两人都感到异常的满足，满足到已经开始期待那个鱼死网破的时刻提前到来。那么问题来了：如何预支这样的时刻？这种时刻是可以被重复利用的吗？Joker开始谋划，他向来如此，一次性的时刻更应该精心筹备，完结务必漂亮、震撼。

Joker第一次见到Arthur，他正违反喜剧创作的原则，竭力讲一种想要把自己逗笑的笑话，在这个密闭的空间里，他完全把自己扔了，溺死的同时还为自己即将溺死而暗暗兴奋。我没有见过这样乐于折磨自己的人。Joker动用他灵敏的嗅觉的十分之一，立即察觉到Arthur浑身上下散发着的任人蹂躏的气息。这个世界上，绝望的人都在死亡，骚动的人都在出丑。没有人可以像Arthur那样将这两者融于一身，凶险、顽强，充满生机。

Arthur无疑是幸运的。像蔷薇被异品种侵入后更为繁复动人，Arthur也被暴力洗脱出更张扬的生命力。危机有条不紊地出现在他的生命里，仇恨对象规整地被他逐个报复，他成功了。他堕落，并且美丽；他受难，没有哪一种危难是自取其辱。这份有据有凭就足够令人嫉妒。因此每个意志孱弱的人都心怀鬼胎地在Arthur身上寻找自我投射，觊觎他完美受害者的形象，抑或将自己的血与泪揩在他身上为他加冕……这难道不无耻吗？但Arthur无私地将自己分给他们。来吧，分食我吧，他这样说。他与众人共享软弱的正义。人尽可食啊，Joker当然不会愿意做一个普通的食客，他要将Arthur分给别人的那份一并收揽，哪怕是没收其他的份额丢进下水道也好，只要他高兴。

第一天，Arthur学会哭泣，但并不是出于对自己的怜惜，Arthur在他怀里乖巧、顺从，手指像一只娴静的蜘蛛蛰伏在他背上……他望着Arthur背后的空气想，他可怜地活在他人的眼光里，纯真地享受被猎取，我应当满足他，人与人之间向来不公平，何况你与我呢？于是安慰的话语中就再多了一些可以被轻易发现的敷衍。

笫二天，Arthur变得谨慎，有勇气，想扮演好一个受过安慰之后改过自新的人，这堪称酷刑，这等于说，他要选择原谅，至少不能再恨了，这等于把自己的痛楚一笔勾销。他犹疑了，他真的慷慨到能够去幸福吗？他做出了尝试，学习所有沉浸在庸俗的幸福中的人，用仪式套牢情感，送给Joker一枚戒指。这象征性的努力并不坚定，在Joker不置可否的时候，Arthur就心生动摇，又被自己的幻想羞辱了一次，很快就又开始悔恨。而这个过程非常坚定而迅速。失落是难以掩藏的，正是这种失落像互斥的磁力吸引着他们，将他们变得密不可分。Joker把玩着戒指想，Arthur什么时候可以心碎呢？人还有希望就很容易变傻。他错误地估计了希望不可能在一个了结自我未遂的人身上反复出现。Joker的想法很简单，选择是因为相信，无望便没有理由不放弃。但Arthur是身不由己的，彻头彻尾，他会被自己的爱摆布。强者对弱者的想象力远远比弱者对于强者的有限。Joker在操控全局的时候也一直从容地相信自己能置身事外，一个情人值得他花多少精力？更何况乐趣以肉眼可见的速度消褪……想着他便又多花了一些力气来提醒自己需要不屑。

第三天，跟青春期的女生热衷于自虐一样，在屡次碰壁之后Arthur学会了用伤口示威，他崇拜自己的牺牲，好从小小的身体里回收一些主权。涌出鲜血的伤口像好奇的眼睛不断翻动——Arthur一定不止一次地想过：为什么他是我必须克服的困难？为什么干坏事的快乐比其他一切、一切都要真切？跟自己较劲，很难说他没有享受其中，用命感受窒息自己的东西，痛成麻醉就开始有快感。但Joker会想，他这么不爱惜自己，没了我他也会为自己打造出假想敌，他不能这样浪费自己，他需要观众。他需要我远多过我需要他。

第四天，他们重归于好，像一对最寻常的情侣去酒吧寻欢作乐。Joker搂过一个涂脂抹粉的人妖开始亲吻。对方在被亲吻时发出一连串脑震荡般的傻笑，机会很好，正卡在Arthur目击这一幕之时。Joker全情投入，很快便为自己的投入陶醉：这是他从来没有给予过Arthur的。于是他加重了力道。Arthur只是以一种观赏者的姿态倚在门框上出神，冷静、困惑，这种冷静是杀人犯才会拥有的冷静，属于已经认领了自身罪名的漠然。Joker忽然没有了兴趣。下一秒，子弹射中被他饶过的头颅。在众人四下逃窜惊叫声中，Arthur揪住Joker的衣领，以恶兽嘶咬的方式落下亲吻。你能重演刚才的吻吗？这样呢？这样呢？我想要的东西你宁愿给垃圾也不给我？我居然会幻想那个人是我，我居然会嫉妒那个垃圾，你很得意？最低剂量的、一指甲盖的屈辱，就会令你迸发出如此惊人的美丽，Joker这才笑起来，志得意满。但Joker在精密的自负中忽略了，Arthur在无数个痛到想死去的夜晚也未曾背负如此动荡的渴望：死亡是有人在尽头接住你，温柔得近乎甜美；爱则是流沙，每天都往下沉坠一点，无止境，严苛，难缠。

第五天，Arthur从这里消失。Joker毫不费力就找到了推拒着妓女的纠缠的Arthur。他看上去还是那么无力，苍白得像一只手就可以捏死的鸽子的脖颈……但同时这也是非常无趣的。昨日在他周身流窜的那种原始的凶狠，美丽地如闪电一击即逝，至此刻已被彻底打回原形，Arthur毕竟是个普通人，没有爱就没有杀意。没有我，他怎么放任自己一步步失控下去？没有我，他还怎么从他那贫瘠的身躯里压榨出源源不断的、新鲜恨意？没有我，他再从哪里寻找能将他自身弃绝的爱来满足他对戏剧性的需要？没有我，他连伤痕都不会美丽。此刻他窘迫、寂寞、难堪、正在出丑。没有我，他什么都不是。毕竟是我让他变成这样的啊！我创造了现在的他……这全部，都在我的掌控内。Joker下意识地对Arthur以微不足道的出走作出的反抗表示轻蔑，仓促地确认了自己对爱情的信心。我给他的创痛酷烈的爱是他用以硌瞎自己而向上跃升的宝石。

所以当Arthur将枪口瞄准他时，他并没有过多惊讶。这个时刻终于到来，在千千万万个收束的可能中，Arthur选择以最激烈的那一种与他反目成仇，他不能不感到满意，他应该送上祝福。Arthur，这是我送给你的最后一件礼物。Joker宽宏地将自己的一切转让。会有一天，你主宰你的灵魂，你的心不可摧毁，你会泯灭肉身，彻底化身为理念，成为和我同等的存在，那时我们才可以名正言顺地角力。现在的你是多么无赖般地软弱，处处是作为人才有的、接连不断的破绽，我几乎没有办法战胜。

Joker走在街上，迎接了他生命中从未有过的、沉闷的无聊。向前走，还有整个既定文明的秩序，等他去颠覆。他脱下手套。Arthur送给他的戒指那么顽固地嵌在他的无名指上，像从肉里生长出来的，过去生活的一个入口，已不可取出。像是在提醒着他的失败。他想起Arthur送他这副戒指的表情，那一丝纤细的怨毒没能逃过他的眼睛。人原来真的会爱上自己的不甘心，就像赌徒会为自己下的注爱上赌博，赔本越厉害，投入的情感就越多。他举起手放到眼前。你想赢过我？我既然创造了你，必然也有办法弃绝。于是他拿起刀，准备斩下这截手指。我会忘记Arthur Fleck……他重复。


End file.
